


Oh, My Dear 神様 (God).

by Aoibean



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blend of both America and Japanese culture, Christianity, Eiji is a Shinto God, Eiji is a jade rabbit!, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, My First Fanart, Purgatory, Shinto, kami - Freeform, praying, writer is n1 in Japanese.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibean/pseuds/Aoibean
Summary: Ash's salvation is beyond that of any Christian God's power. Aslan Callenreese's prayers, desires, thoughts, hopes and even fears are filtered through across oceans, beyond worlds, to a gyokuto (玉兎 jade rabbit) shinshoku (神職 God's Employee) of the Kami, Okuninushi (大国主) - named Eiji. Okuninushi as a deity of medicine, fortune, love, marriage and even nation building, has granted his most trusted and second eldest Shinshoku, Eiji, with his divine abilities. Thus, Eiji is able to read the fortune of all those who come in contact with the Izumo Taisha (出雲大社) shrine which houses his God.When Eiji is awakened by the blood-curtling pleads to him in a foreign tongue, he becomes sickenly aware that he - A simple Shinshoku has become some desperate beings 'God' by unknown fate. How could one ignore these pleads? With his masters blessing, Eiji decides to conceal his rabbit form as well as cast away his divine form in order to search for the human who cried out his name.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Tsuki No Usagi

"How awful." 

Little words could describe the pleads that had plagued the jade rabbit's dreams for the past seven nights. More than anything, the human cried for more than just help, each and every night he seemed to cry for something more all in a foreign language - salvation, redemption. Even hope. Eiji's hands tightened around his futon, tears tarnishing his youthful cheeks, his brow glittering with sweat. These prayers were becoming unbearable to live with, each night they gradually got worse. It was painful. Sickening. 

"Why?" Eiji cried out in response, spurring from his sleep. As the jade rabbit sat up, ears flopped in defeat, he covered his eyes with his arms. "I'm no god, why do these prayers come to me, I can't help you whoever you are. I can't even understand you." for a thousand-year-old being, Eiji was certainly out of touch when it came to controlling his emotions. He was sympathetic, kind, and compassionate. All he lived for was to see others happy, without a care or fear in the world. Yet, he is plagued by these thoughts from another. 

It was decided, Eiji could not sleep tonight - not if these thoughts do not leave his head. Perhaps this was a sign that he should speak to Lord Okuninushi about these reoccurring thoughts. 

Luckily, as a trusted servant Eiji was fortunate enough to cross Lord Okuninushi's side many times each day. Rising early had also been a habit of Eiji's so no one else would question why he'd been up before the gentle sunlight bled through the shrine's paper sliding doors, waking its attendants. 

As per routine, Eiji slipped into his hakama and headed towards the east wing of the garden in order to feed the rabbits. He sat among the mundane bunnies, simple pets compared to him - who was a blessed jade rabbit who was able to maintain a human body. Despite this, he considered these small, fragile creatures his family. They hopped around him, having no problem with his presence which was so familiar to them. delicate hands came to scoop up one of the small bunnies, Eiji held it to his face - their noses touching. "What should we make for breakfast, little one?" His thoughts lingered on the voice of the human in his dreams, was he in pain? A little squeak from the animal held gently in his hands brought his attention back to reality. "You're right, little one. No use dwelling on mortals - Lord Okuninushi should be able to rid of these bothersome dreams." Where they simply a dream? "Kinoko Gohan (mushroom rice) sounds nice for breakfast, doesn't it? Perhaps with some soup and if I'm lucky, the lord might have some leftover pickled radish and tea he could spare." A blessed smile grew on Eiji's youthful face. He was known for his glow, creating warmth for all those who were around him. 

Other shinshoku were beginning to rise, some sticking their noses in the kitchen, having smelt the heavenly cooking. 

"Ahhhhh, please Eiji-sama." one of the young fox shinshoku pleaded, clinging to the sleeves of Eiji's kimono. "I'll be good I promise! I'll even finish all my chores before the evening for an extra bowl of kinoko gohan!" 

Eiji chuckled, gently sneaking the young fox a small bowl of the mushroom rice. "It's okay, just make sure you clean the bowl once you're finish and then get straight back to your chores. Go wake the others for breakfast once you're done as well." His hand came to rest on the young boy's head, avoiding the fox ears. The boy nodded, a grin on his face as he stumbled out of the kitchen. 

"You know that's your share of today's breakfast, right Ei-chan?" The head shinshoku and closes adviser to Lord Okuninushi said from the entrance.

"Ibe-san?!" The rabbit instantly became flushed, a pout dawning on his face. "I know.. but I couldn't just refuse, he's a growing boy!"

"you look tired Ei-Chan."

"Do I? hahaha." The young man scratched his cheek nervously, dark chocolate eyes avoiding contact with the elder. 

"Perhaps taking the day-"

"Oh! LOOK AT THE TIME, I must be going Ibe-san," Eiji bowed respectfully to the other male, "Lord Okuninushi asked me to read the talismans left by worshipers today!" 

"Wait, Ei-chan!!!!!!!!!" 

It was too late, the rabbit shinshoku had darted away, huffing once he'd finally managed to escape the watchful eyes of his superior. He knew deep down Ibe-san only wanted what's best for him, He'd always deeply cared for Eiji since he'd arrived at the shrine. In the beginning, it had just been him and Ibe-san. Lord Okuninushi claimed that he didn't desire nor need servants to do his bidding, but as worshipers grew, the kami's work piled and forced the God to revert his word. Ibe-san had been in charge of diplomatic matters, tending to other gods, Whilst Eiji had been appointed to shrine carer. It was his duty to ensure every need of the Lord was met, and the shrine was kept in the best condition. It was an honor. As Okuninushi's popularity grew among the mortals, more and more yokai and lower divine beings pledged to work under Lord Okuninushi as devotees and employees of the shrine. The younger generation of shinshoku was educated on the traditions of the shrine by the elders. Values and timeless traditions were preserved in this shrine. It was a sanctuary for many. It is home. 

"Help me... God please, help me." That voice. Eiji panicked, his head spinning. How are the dreams reaching him here? He was awake, for gods sake. "Anyone, God, please... I'm begging, help me. I don't deserve it, but .... please... please..." The voice begged. "I can't understand, I don't know what you're asking." Eiji slipped against the wall, his knees drawing to hide his face. a waterfall of tears ran down the rabbit's face, what on earth could he do? what? how? He was petty and useless, "I can't help you! stop calling for me!" The rabbit cried, his fist clenching his hakama. 

"Eiji?" Lord Okuninushi? 'No! he mustn't see me like this.' the shinshoku quickly reverted to his usual self. A smile from ear to ear, the voice still ringing in his ears.   
  


"Lord Okuninushi, what brings you here so early in the morning." 

"Eiji-kun, what on earth is wrong." The warmth of the god's hand shocked Eiji as it came to gently cradle Eiji's cheek. "You were crying... and you were late to the talisman writing, you're never late." the old god frowned as he peered down at the young attendant. 

Ah. Just like that, the jade rabbit's mask cracked. Next, came the tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! this is my first fanfic. Be warned that I haven't written in many years. ( Okay! yeah I lied, this isn't my first but it's certainly my first in more than 5 years?!?!?) please be kind to me and feel free to give any honest feedback, I will take anything. 
> 
> For those who are wondering, This is set in Izumo. I will probably do a whole chapter explaining about the gods and the concept behind this idea. So far, this is just the start so please toon in for as long as you can! 
> 
> Thank you so much.


	2. New York, A Hell Called Home.

Heaven was corrupt. The concept of Christianity, of sin — It was all fruitless and bound to fall prey to the greed of humanity. Yet, at times Aslan often found himself _praying_ for a divine intervention in his life. Somebody, anybody.   
  


Nobody. 

As Ash grew and mature, he was quick to understand that God was simply a tool used by civilization, to keep those who need validation under their control. Deep down, all humans know the feeling of abandonment and that the so-called 'unconditional love' of God isn't real. It is out of pure desperation that people seek salvation from a false concept such as Gods and religion. The young adolescent had a theory, one that he often found him self building upon in the dark of his room during the many sleepless nights he endured. 

Nothing is incorruptible. If anything hell possesses more honesty than heaven, it shows people reality - not the unrealistically vanilla depiction of life. Despite this, Ash sometimes wishes he could escape hell. Escape to purity in its most desirable form, to a peace that he could not even fathom. 

It the midst of one of his dreadful breakdowns, he prayed to the concept of this heaven. No one had ever seen him cry, but this false God would look down upon it as such a familiar sight, probably thinking, "you again?" Yes, it was him. 

“僕わあなたを助けることができない。” (I can't help you.) 

This language, he'd heard it before. Where? When? Why was it so unsettling yet so comforting? 

Ash couldn't understand, whoever's words those are he could not understand. Then the realization hit, someone had answered him, someone had listened to him. A pale reached towards the roof, "Whoever you are, God ... or not God, I'll find you. I swear." Ash covered his face, concealing his tears, "I promise." 

Aslan turned his attention to Griffin's room. A relieved smile drifted over Ash's alluring features. 

"Rest easy, brother. We have someone watching over us both now." 

Sleep slowly took hold of Ash. For once, he found peace. 

* * *

"Boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

What in the world? 

Ash let out a groan, his face cradling further into his pillow. 

"Boss, please" Skipper begged, "It's Arthur again!" 

That name. Ash spurred, his expression as fierce as a wild lynx. 

Aslan changed into a more suitable attire, checked on his brother, and gobbled down an energy drink. All the while, Skipper gave him a brief rundown of the situation, "A few of the guys fed into Arthur's lies. They believe you took advantage of some girl and now they want your head for it." 

Another groan escaped the blonde, "Where the hell did they get that idea? I hardly even talk to women, let alone sleep around." Ash was too busy for that shit. 

"I know right." Skipper grumbled as he folded his arms, "I don't know who Arthur thinks he is. Hey, Ash why haven't you just killed Arthur yet? He's caused so many problems for the gang." Skipper was right. Why hadn't Ash just completely erased Arthur from the picture? 

"It's too early for this," Ash commented as he stepped on to the street. His expression remained disinterested. 

The gang leader's Smith & Wesson Model 27 revolver was tactically hidden in his waist pants, although he knew very well that Arthur wouldn't expect him to show up unarmed. Ash made his way towards the usual social hub for his gang, the underground bar was the center for most of their 'diplomatic' interactions but something in Ash's mind swayed him into believing this wouldn't be a simple meeting to settle a small dispute. 

The blonde hunched, hands dug deep into his pockets. 'I'm tired,' He thought with a deep sigh. 

Skipper followed daydreamingly behind, his innocence and naivety something that Ash treasured. Part of him wanted to keep Skipper as close as he could, but he also didn't want Skipper to devote his life to killing. Then again, what choice did he have? Many kids in his position resort to the same fate. It's the systems way of oppressing the minorities and keeping the jails full of innocent people who got caught up in the wrong life. 

Jade hues came to study the sky above him. It was impeccably blue today, he noted. 

Was his 'God' watching him from up there? the lynx's eyes narrowed. Something was _definitely_ wrong. 

* * *

As Aslan entered the bar, the atmosphere instantly changed. Skipper waddled in behind him, whispering to the bartender to get him a glass of rum coke. 

His men watched. Waiting for an order.

"Where's Arthur?" Ash's tone changed, one reeked of dominance and of pure authority. It made grown men bow, 'you're my superior' their eyes said. 

"We don't know, boss." Bones replied quietly, sniffling a little. 

The American sighed and waved his hand, dismissing them. Everyone went back to their lighthearted conversations. 

"Ah! Ash. I want you to meet someone," Skipper gently nudged a body forward, Ash noted the young boy's youthful glow before he addressed his chocolate brown eyes. "This is Eiji Okumura, one of Max's friends, Ibe-San sent him here to write a report on the gang and take photos." 

The leader was lost, this man's eyes... why were they so alluringly gentle. 'Eiji' scratched his cheek nervously, avoiding the American's piercing gaze. 

Ash smirked. 

"So Ibe has kids do his dirty work for him now?" 

"I'm older than you, nineteen to be exact." The Japanese flower replied. He was so delicate. 

"Sorry, either way - I never agreed to this Skip." Skipper winked, his grin was far too cunning for a child. "The police owe you one now!" 

Seriously? Ash could hardly keep his gaze from this weird foreigner. That voice why did it sound so eerily familiar?

* * *

**A FEW DAY'S PRIOR.**

Eiji sat quietly under the kotatsu of his Lord's chamber. A steaming hot cup of tea quietly sat in his untainted hands. 

"Eiji-Chan, you've never cried like this before. What on earth has gotten into you?" Lord Okuninushi stared down at his attendant. 

"I don't understand my lord, have I gotten myself cursed by some demon?" 

"What in heaven's name are you on about, child? You haven't left this shrine in centuries, let alone come in contact with any yokai powerful enough to administer a curse." the God ran a hand over his face, partly out of frustration. "I can't help you if you don't speak to me Eiji, I might be the God of fortune but I certainly can't read your mind." 

Defeat. It was written all over the rabbit's face. 

"I keep... hearing this voice in my dreams. I'm positive it's a male, he keeps crying- Almost begging to me. I can't understand what he's saying. It's not Japanese." 

Okuninushi stood silently. The world froze. 

"I see, 運命の赤い糸 (the red string of fate) has come to collect you from me. Much earlier than expected." The God smiled gently, there was a melancholic aura that only seemed befitting for this situation. Eiji was leaving him, the God's had collectively decided this since the day Eiji had been born. Eiji's thread reaches longer for a soul so far out of heaven's capabilities. So far from salvation. 

It was much too soon. Eiji was still but a boy. 

"Your destiny, dear Eiji, has finally called for you." 

"My destiny?" 

The God nodded in response, his hand collecting the shinshoku's hand. "You were brought to me from the heaven's your existence was a shard of the great Jade rabbit that resides on the moon, a fallen star. Along with your tiny form, came a man. No one had ever seen this man, he was entirely different from us. The man, cradling you like a piece of glass, introduced himself as God. At first, It had sounded selfish. To believe that a single man is the God of ALL, that was impossible, no one was perfect enough for that bear that responsibility. But he stood upright, I almost believed every word he said. God had passed you to me and as I peered down at your tiny body, he explained to me that you're far more precious than any single divine being in the world. That you were born to fulfill great deeds and connect two souls, two cultures, two destinies together again."

Eiji held his breath. 

"You, Eiji-chan are the connection between our beliefs and the western concept of divinity. Your soul has been designed to seek out its other half, guided by the string of fate. That man's voice is the one you were destined to save, Eiji. He's waiting - You're his salvation." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, finally I finished writing. I'm beaten.   
> It took me a while to write this, my dudes, It isn't my best work but I hope some strong points really peak out and make you want to continue reading. I'm so thankful for the support I've been given, I originally thought my concept was too crazy to be noticed.   
> I appreciate all the kindness and feedback.


	3. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH UPDATE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah.

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but i've been moving back and forth between houses and I have school online and stuff like that. So it's just been busy!

However, I would still love to interact with you guys, I have a twitter that I would be thankful if people follow, I repost a lot of AshEiji art and Fan ideas as well... Although it is a mix of Japanese and English so I'm sorry If that annoys some people but they're my first languages.... Yeah so!!! my twitter is @Bloodybitter. If anyone would like to send me a message i'd be happy to respond, right now I'm really just looking for people to talk to about Ash and Eiji, I keep annoying my sister constantly and now shes like nooooo ostopppppp.... SO YEAH. :D thank you guys for the support and I promise I will get back to writing soon. 


End file.
